Sarainian by blood, Emelanin by heart
by Alex Rousseau
Summary: When Lark and Rosethorn are at the market Lark sees someone who's not supposed to be there. When that person goes missing Lark must put her past behind her and try to save a part of her remaining family before Rosethorn and the kids find her.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is my first fanfic and I know it's short but I made this at school in Computer class with about ten minutes till the bell. Next one will be up shortly and will be longer… I hope. If it isn't they'll get longer in the future.**

Dedicate Lark gasped, she had just seen a familiar face in the crowds in the Summersea market. 'Oh my god' Lark thought "Rosie I'm going to see if I can find some rare thread here, I'll be back soon." She said

"Okay Lark" Rosethorn said and Lark walked off in the direction that the girl she thought was familiar went.

'It's her, it has to be… that's the daughter I had before I left when I was still Princess Christina Jian Wilima, the one I had to leave with Thayet, my only sister. Oh Mila I wonder what's changed since I left when I was fourteen?' Lark thought

"Chris? Is that you?" Someone called and Lark's head immediately turned to the direction the call came from.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hey thanx 4 the review hehe I got this idea in Language arts months ago and decided to turn it into a fic. The chapters will defiantly get longer I had ten minutes till the last bell rang at school and I needed something to kill the time but I never got around to making it longer but this one is! Oh yeah, about Alex, I didn't come up with her first name, I asked my six year old cousin Bryan what her first name should be and he insisted on naming her after me, yeah go figure.

Alex

Disclaimer: This goes for the whole story, I don't own the characters except Alex and Lina is none other than the Infamous Lina Inverse from Slayers.

"Thayet! Oh my gods Thayet!" Lark said running over to the speaker and hugging her.

"It's good to see you Chris" Thayet of Conté said

Good, how've you been Thayet?" Lark asked

"Good, and if you're wondering Alex is doing great, she's around here somewhere." Thayet said looking around for any sight of Alex but she didn't but a moment later she heard a familiar chant.

"Darkness from twilight, crimson from blood that flows; buried in the flow of time; in Thy great name, I pledge myself to darkness! Those who oppose us shall be destroyed by the power you and I possess! **DRAGON SLAVE!!" **And then a great ball of red light hit none other than Dedicate Crane and Rosethorn came running up to Lark and Thayet soon after.

"Lark did you see that? A fourteen year old girl fried Crane!" Rosethorn said happily

"Alexandra Danielle Jian Wilima you are going to be in so much trouble" Thayet said as two fourteen year old girls, one with red hair and the other with Jet black ran towards them. "Alex stop right there." Thayet said angrily and both teens stopped.

"Hi Aunt Rosie" The redhead said

"Hello Lina, hello Alex" Rosethorn said

"Hey Rosethorn" The black haired teen, Alex, said

Then a huge explosion sounded and Lark's first reaction was to grab Alex and protect her by shielding the teen with her own body. Alex had her eyes screwed shut and when she felt Lark shielding her she flashed back to one of her earliest memories, one of her only memories of her mother.

_Flashback, Alex's pov_

_I was about three months old, my mother Christina was holding me as she ran from her father, my grandfather. He had wanted a grandson so when he died he could take over but instead he got me. My mother had disobeyed what he had said 'If you get pregnant before you're married I'll make sure that you don't care for that child you hear me!' He had said. My mother didn't mean to get pregnant but when I was born all of her regret had disappeared. My Aunt Thayet was watching as my mother ran past her and she stopped and passed me to Aunt Thayet who hid me within her cloak that she had just taken off. My mother kissed me goodbye and then ran to her horse that had just been saddled for her and rode off, I never saw her again._

_End of flashback, normal pov_

When Alex opened her eyes Lark was still holding onto her shielding her from the crossfire that was going on in front of them. 'Who is this woman?' Alex thought as swords clashed in front of her. 'She seems so familiar.' Alex gasped as a chunk of metal flew towards where she was standing.


End file.
